Travelin' Soldier
by Forbidden-Lover1
Summary: Castiel and Dean meet by chance the afternoon Castiel is sent to war. They stay in touch through letters starting as friendship til, it grows to be something more...but will they be able to be together after the war is over?  SLASH DON'T LIKE   DON'T READ


So this fanfic is loosely based on the song "Travelin' Soldier" by the Dixie Chicks.  
And has been bouncing around in my head for awhile now, but wasn't til the other day it sprouted wings and was ready to start being typed.  
And yes its implied slash, don't like you can buggar off!

So um, I don't want to give too much away at this stage, but here is a bit of a background.  
I'm trying not to name any particular war in my story (wars arent my strong point in history and i don't want to stuff up on details) but Castiel is going to go off to fight in the "Apocalypse" cos every war has a name right? and I'm not really putting a date to it, i'm mixing it up a little with what i know from previous wars etc.

This has been beta'd in the past, but when i uploaded it here it went a bit hay-wire so if there are some mistakes, they are suppose to be there!

Supernatural Characters belong to ME! Oh wait...no they dont (tantrum) i can dream i guess.  
nope they belong to Kripke and CW and who ever else.  
"Travelin' Solider"-Dixie Chicks  
Story definitely belongs to ME!

* * *

The young man stood at the window, looking out at the world. Just another hot sticky day working in the local café, sweeping the floors and waiting on tables.

"Dean!"The dark blonde teenager, with bright green eyes full of mischief, turned towards the voice.

"Yeah?" he called back.

"Order up! Table two."He sighed and placed his broom against the door frame.

He went into the back kitchen area and picked up the plate. Walking out into the dining area it wasn't hard to see who the order was for, because there was only one person in the whole café.

A slim dark haired youth in army greens sat by the window. His elbows resting on the table, his hands clasped, as if he was praying. Dean cleared his throat.

"Your order…Sir," he add as an after thought.

The young man turned his face towards Dean. He was younger than Dean had thought. He couldn't be older than Dean, who was a little over eighteen. He had a mess of dark hair, full, slightly chapped lips, a straight nose. His cheeks were peppered with stubble and he had the most beautiful dark blue eyes Dean had ever seen.

"Thank you," he said quietly, but didn't go to touch his food.

Dean gave him a smile.

"Hey, are you okay man?" The man swallowed.

"Um, Yes, no, I think so." he answered quietly, almost shy.

"You going to war?" Dean nodded towards the uniform and duffel bag at the other man's looked down and the heavy green clothing.

"Um, yes, I am."

"Cool." Dean turned to leave.

"Wait." A slim hand grabbed Dean's wrist.

"Yeah?"

"Um, I know it might seem strange but would you mind talking with me for a little while? Just before my bus comes…" he explained.

Dean raised his eyebrow. He looked at his watch and back to the young man. His eyes were almost pleading.

"Sure, I get off in about ten, I could show you around the town."

The dark haired man just nodded.

Ten minutes later Dean was slinging his leather jacket over the crook of his arm as he walked out to greet the solider. The young man was standing by the screen door looking out with his duffel on his shoulder. His hat was in his hands, he turned it nervously.

"Hey, ready to go?" asked Dean as he approached.

"Sure," The youth agreed.

"I'm Dean, by the way," said Dean offering his hand.

"Castiel,"

Dean raised his eyebrows.

"My family is religious," explained Castiel, "You can call me Cas."

He took Dean's hand with a smile."Well Cas, nice to meet you. Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"The only place you can in a town like this on a day like this…"

Castiel tilted his head questioningly.

"To the River!" announced Dean

After a short walk, they arrived at the river.

Large round, smooth rocks lined the shore. Dean easily walked over them, balancing easy over the terrain he knew by heart. Castiel struggled a little and stumbled on occasion. The river was deep and clear and it ran under a large wooden bridge. The whole area was shaded by green leafy trees.

Dean placed his jacket on the ground and kicked his boots off and set them next to his jacket and walked over the water. He rolled up his jeans and stepped in. Castiel dropped his duffel bag and hat next to the pile.

"So Cas," Dean called over his shoulder. "You're not from around here."

"No. I'm not,"

The voice was closer than Dean realized.

He turned to see Castiel standing still on the shore but behind him. Dean was surprised that he hadn't heard him move. The dark haired man was examining the rocks.

"No, this was just the closest bus to pick me up."

Dean nodded.

"So why'd you join the army?"

Castiel picked up a stone and looked at it thoughtfully, turning it in his hands, then threw it across the water skipping it. The stone bounced ten times before sinking. His eyes never left the rock.

"I, I joined because…" he sighed. "I joined to get away from my family. And to prove myself I guess. I'm the youngest, see. And the rest of my brothers, have been in the forces, so when the chance came to enlist," he shrugged "I took it. So then maybe my father would see me, and be proud of me."

"But you're so young! Surely they don't expect you to sign up!" exclaimed Dean.

The teenager gave him a piercing look. "I was eighteen last week that makes me old enough to serve my country, it was MY choice, not my parents." He snapped.

"Why haven't you signed up?" he retorted.

"Because, until they make it compulsory to go, I'm not signing up. My dad saw action. Mom says he isn't the same as he once was. And I'll be damned if I become like him. A tired, angry, old young man…"

Cas nodded. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

"It doesn't matter," muttered Dean

He waded out of the water and sat down on the stones with his feet still in the water. Castiel sat down next to him, and picked up another stone and skipped it.

"How did you learn to do that?" asked Dean, as he watched the rock make another ten skips.

A dark look clouded Castiel's face.

"My older brother, Luci, taught me, before… before he died. He was killed in action."

"Oh, man, I'm sorry!" Dean clamped a hand on his shoulder. "I have a little brother, Sam, I don't know what I would do if anything was to happen him."

"I was a long time ago now. About ten years ago. You were saying about your Dad not being the same since going to war, well, my parents have never been the same after losing their favorite son. So I kind of understand."

Dean looked into Castiel's face, there was a deep engraved sadness there.

"Are you scared?"

For the first time Castiel met Dean's eyes.

"I'm terrified," he answered honestly. "I'm scared of, what I will see, what I might do, how it might turn out…"

"You're afraid of dying," stated Dean.

"No," said Castiel shaking his head. "I'm willing to make that sacrifice. For my family, for my country. But I would rather die, then come back broken." His voice pitched slightly.

Dean reached out his hand and placed it on Castiel's cheek.

"You will be fine," he promised

Castiel's eyes widened at the contacted and he pulled away slightly.

"Sorry," mumbled Dean. "I didn't mean to make you…uncomfortable or imply anything."

Castiel dipped his head and smiled."It's okay Dean, don't worry about it."

Dean leaned back, cushioning his head on his arms, and looked at the sky.

"So, tell me about yourself Cas."

"What would you like to know?"

Dean shrugged,

"I dunno, everything?"

"Well, I'm Castiel James Novak, I have five siblings, Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Lucifer, and Anna, I'm the baby of the lot. So everyone is super protective of me. All my brothers before me have gone to war. I was really close to Luci, but…., Gabriel disappeared awhile ago, he didn't want to enlist so he left home and I haven't heard from him since. Michael and Raphael are…really into the whole war thing and Anna, well she is a nurse, on the front line."

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said your whole family was involved."

Castiel just shrugged.

"What about your parents?" asked Dean.

The dark haired man swallowed, "I don't like talking about them much."

Dean looked at him sharply but decided to drop the matter.

"What about you?" asked Castiel.

"Me?" Dean questioned.

Castiel nodded.

"Not much to know really. I've lived here all my life. My parents are John and Mary Winchester. I have a younger brother named Sam. I help my dad out at the workshop some weekends, he's a mechanic. Sammy's a nerd," said Dean with a smile. "He is hell bent on getting into college and out of this town. And I can't really blame him. "

"You care for your brother."

"Of course."

"Dean?"

"Mmm."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Well, seeing I don't get along with my parents much, or my brothers, and Gabe and Anna are…away. Could I maybe write to you?"

Dean sat up."Yeah sure, of course."

Castiel gave him a fleeting smile. "Thank you."

Dean gave him a smile. They continued to sit in a comfortable silence until Castiel broke it.

"What's the time?" he asked.

"Ah," said Dean looking at his watch "a quarter to four."

Castiel nodded and stood up, brushing himself off.

"I have to catch the bus at four."

"Oh, right, then I can walk you back."

"Thank you Dean."

So the two young men walked back from the river up into the hot town to the bus stop in front of the café where Dean worked. The bus was already parked and a steady stream of men were boarding.

"Well, I guess this is it," said Dean, trying to get Castiel's attention, which was riveted on the bus.

"Yeah, I guess it is," replied Castiel.

"Oh wait!" Dean dashed inside the café leaving Castiel tilting his head. He came back with a note pad and pen. He uncapped the pen with his teeth and started writing on the note pad.

"Almost forgot. Here," and he handed Castiel the paper with his address on. Castiel read it and smiled.

"Yes, this might come in useful. Thank you Dean."

Dean smiled back and held out his hand for Castiel to shake. Castiel took it in a firm grip.

"When you get back, come and visit me again." said Dean.

"Sure."

They were still holding hands but not really shaking them."I better go." mumbled Castiel and let go of Dean's hand, picked up his duffle bag, slung it over his shoulder and boarded the bus. He took a seat by the window. Dean could see his profile perfectly and thought to himself that it really was beautiful.

The bus started to pull away. Castiel turned in his seat to look out the window at Dean. He placed his hand flat on the glass in a good-bye gesture, and gave Dean a sad smile. Dean lifted his hand in farewell.

He couldn't shake the ominous feeling that he would never see the other man again.


End file.
